Brokenbranches
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: This for the NejiHIna fans out there... Just that love between two people who just cant go own without each other but may not be with one another in the way that they want to.
1. Getting Closer

Hinata enters their house finding her father and Neji traing together in backyard as her sister Hanabi watch. ..

"Welcome back, Oneesan!" greeted Hanabi but then she only smiled while walking sideways, as her hands behind her back. Their father heard them and then stopped in the middle of their training. Hinata saw the looks from her father so she bowed down and continue walking and in the half of the hallway she ran-off to her room. "What happened to Hinata-sama?" Neji asked Hanabi but she only move her shoulders upward. "Should I check up on her?" he questioned Hizashi. But then he turned his back and told him to just let her be. And they called it a day.

Neji was worried about Hinata because she had missed dinner so, he went to her room to check up on her. While outside of Hinata's room, Neji was standing, having second thoughts but then, "Hinata-sama, are you already asleep?" he asked courageously but after while Hinata made no reply. He was about to walk away when the light from the room was lighted.

Hinata leaned over to her closed door and asked Neji for a favor. Neji then affirmed to her that he would to anything to his extent. In that case Hinata got close to the door and whispered, "Would you mind if I ask you to make me dinner?" Neji appeared a bit surprise but then he smiled and told Hinata that right away he'll make her one.

No more, no less than ten minutes, Neji came back carrying a tray full of good food. "Hinata-sama, your dinner is here," he announced and sat on the floor and put the food in front of the door. Hinata opened the door slightly and reached out for the tray. Now when Hinata was pulling the tray he noticed that she had put up some bandages. However, he disregarded it thinking that it could be nothing. Hinata kept on pulling the tray to the inside of her room when her bandages got untied and one by one revealing her wounds on her arms.

Neji, as to his surprise, quickly opened-widen the door and worriedly asked, "Hinata, how did you end up having wounds like this in your arms?" Hinata got nowhere left to hide so she let Neji in to her room and explained what had happened. "You mean these wounds are from your trainings? Your such an idiot! How did you end up hurting yourself like this?" scolded Neji. He only stopped when it got to him that it's Hinata his scolding at. He made a fist out of his hand and frowned. Hinata uttered his name as to a question. Nejii walked away saying that Hinata should finish up her meal as he gets back.

The lights on her room were still on when Neji returned carrying an aid kit. He got inside on permission and found the tray empty. Then he sat beside her, forcibly took her hands and treated her wounds even though she refused. As he tend her wounds, Hinata could not help but to glare at him not eve realizing that he was all done. Neji raised his head all of a sudden, caught Hinata was gazing at him. They found themselves completely staring at each other and they both felt embarrassed turning their heads at the same time away from each other.

Neji stood up abruptly, took the tray and turned the light off and said goodnight as closing the door.


	2. Shinobi's Promise

Several days have gone pass since that night Hinata stopped coming home late. Neji was beginning to ease out but then one night by chance he went home late because he was running some errands and when he came home he noticed that the floor from the entrance up to some steps was soggy. Neji was alarmed but he found no traces of breaking in. And if there was his uncle would definitely be the first to know.

He thought of checking up the house and as he was wandering he heard noise coming from the inside of the bathroom. Behind those screened doors he saw shadows moving, he quickly opened the door and turned on the lights. Silky white back and part of Hinata's lingerie met his eyes, he was suppressed he couldn't talk. Hinata on the other hand, couldn't make a scene but her face shows that she was really embarrassed being exposed like that to Neji. She looked away and asked Neji to go. Neji was like, "Huh? Ah yes! yes!" he went out and closed the door as he was catching his breath. He leaned his back and tried to calm down and he was, "Hinata-sama, what where you doing taking off your clothes in the dark?" eager "You could've at least open them so that I didn't barge in like that."

Hinata deepens in that steamy tub making a cute face. "I didn't want to catch any attention but I guess it caught more of it, sorry," she wittily said. Neji had himself calm down, asking Hinata if he could offer any help. She declined the offer. Neji said goodnight and walks away. Hinata, listening to Neji walking away she sighed.

After that incident, when Neji wakes up late at night he would find Hinata always in the bath only this time with the lights on. He had a hunch but he wanted to see it himself he begun worrying again.

He then finally thought of pretending to be asleep in the night. Lying in his futon he heard the floors creaking. His hunch was right again, Hinata has been sneaking off and to where and why is what he wants to know. He let her get ahead of him as far possible that he would not be notice.

Following the princess' trail he found her in the falls at the forest. As to what she was doing he coldn't and so he decided to come closer beneath the bushes. The dark covering Hinata vanished as the light of the moon touches her revealing her all bare-naked looking as if she was dancing along the radiance. Neji was staggered he turned all red and it made him cause unnecessary actions. "Neji-san, you can just come out," he heard Hinata directing unto him while taking her clothes back on.

Neji came out, having no reasons to hide anymore. "You knew I was following you?" he asked facing towards the ground. And Hinata replied, "I knew you found out that I snuck out tonight but I didn't really know it was you. I just guess it right." He turned even more to the ground, grasping his hands he shouted, "Didn't I tell you not to train by yourself!" Hinata answered that he really never did. But she knew he was worried that was she tried to hide it. But hearing her say those made him even more angry, he couldn't hold back. He walked right towards her and raised his right hand. However, he might have tried to hurt her, before his hand can even touch her face he stopped himself close enough. Then he sighed out loud and smiled right to Hinata who was only looking at him naively. He touched her face and turned his face away hers. "I should be always beside you, right? I'm supposed to protect you?" he whispered blushing. Hinata held his hands as it was in her face, "You know? If you don't really want to you don't have to."

All this time, Hinata thought that she was giving Neji a hard time. He understood her feelings, he tapped her in the head, "I never thought of looking after you was a hard time but if you keep on making me worry, then you would be, Hime."

She puts her hands together before her chest. She couldn't explain the sensation filling her heart just hearing kind words coming out from Neji. To her surprised, Neji hold her hands, kneeled down before her on one knee. "From tonight, I'd be the shinobi who will protect you all through all. Not because it's my duty but because I want to…to be by your side and as long as I'm needed," he sworn through kissing Hinata's hands and added, "But the princess should never hide away things that is worrying."

The water flowing from the fall binds all silence of the night. With her low toned voice she spoke, "I promise." And accordingly the stars shined upon them. Blessed the swearwords that came out of both from the heavens.


	3. LEvolution

Neji just found out that Naruto had come back to the village after being away for two years. He didn't quite understand why… but he seemed to start worrying.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"Uh! Neji – san, you're early. I bought some bean paste. Why don't we eat it together, huh?"

"OK! No, WAIT! I hurried because I heard from Kurenai-sensei that you fainted that she wanted you to rest. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh! That…its just nothing, really."

"Nothing?! But you wouldn't faint without a reason?!"

"You didn't let them finish did you?" I fainted because…well…because I …saw Naruto. You know what? He just came back to the village."

Neji got silent and had an "oh" look on his face. As to while Hinata was eating, Neji pulled him a chair that was close to Hinata and sat down.

"So what's he look like?" curious as he asked.

"Hmmm…eto? Naruto-kun? He looked matured. He grew taller and a ittle bigger. I don't know much but other than that he looks the same to me."

Neji then grabs a bean paste and shut his mouth with it.

A month later, where it was a quiet night, Neji was sleeping on his room when he suddenly got conscious and had a thought on his mind – _How could I fall asleep. _He rushed on putting his clothes and went to Hinat's room but found no trace of her. Then he took-off.

He was speeding as he jumps from branch to branch. He gets down to the middle of the forest close to the falls and sae Hinata. He was smiling and walking towards her yet he noticed that she was talking to someone. And he got furious.

"I was worried about you when I woke up finding you were gone, so I hurried on my way here. But I didn't thought that I would only interrupt you and Naruto. I'm going back SORRY!"

"Neji-san?!Ah!WAIT!" 

"Oi! Neji! I was just passing by when I saw her. And I'm leaving anyway so you don't have to get upset. Geez...why are you anyway?"

Naruto had gone leaving the two alone. Neji stands in front Hinata with his back turned to her.

"Neji-san! Neji-san! What's wrong? Naruto-kun was right you were acting strange."

"That…that was nothing. Forget about it!"

But Hinata was not contented by the way Neji answered her. That when he started walking away she run fast ahead and stopped him. "NO! This time tell me what's wrong and that's an order, NEJI HYUUGA!" she screamed. "so that's how is it, huh?" Neji whispered to himself. And before she knew it his one arm was already around her waist while the other was touching her cheeks. She was kissed out of her alertness. She was shocked that she pushed Neji away. Hinata give the impression of being dazzled and enraged yet, her heart pounded real hard. Neji rather was looking pissed and doubtful of his actions.

"How could you do that, Neji-san?!"

"Didn't you wanted to know the reason why I acted strange lately?! Its because I feel strange! Not seeing you, I eagerly look for you! When …when I see you I just want to hold you and kiss you…make you MINE! And its what I feel right now and…and THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! AND NOW! Now that Naruto's back I feel jealous, you wanna know why? Because I love you! That's right I LOVE YOU!"

Hinata was in the shocked of hearing those words from Neji. Neji knew she would go blank so he walked pass her, looking down with a dimmed face.

Three words put Hinata's heart on pressure and it was hard. She couldn't even feel herself breathing like she was being choked. All she could do was to hold up on her chest and repeatedly call out Neji's name in her mind.

See you next chapter! Hoped you liked it!


	4. Trying to get over

Knowing that Neji had gone home. She wipes-off the tears that crawled to her face. She walks away from the spot to which he felt horrible. But what she didn't realize was that Neji's still somewhere up the trees watching her. 

Seeing her gone, it made his heart pound hard and he was angry. When he no longer feels her presence he screamed and broke out crying. 

"BAKA! Baka Neji!" and he kept on piercing his grief into the trunk of the tree where he was. "What I told you was true… I'm sorry Hinata for making you cry." He continued sobbing as his voice fades and as he slowly settles down leaning on the trunk. 

That same night Neji never came home. Hinata was aware of it and she had an urge to look for him. However, she didn't have enough guts to. Her feelings of guilt got her confuse. He lied on her bed but she was barely sleeping. Hearing Neji's voice in her mind was hurting. 

The following days were cold. In their house, Neji acted like a servant to her. He followed her without any doubt but you would not see him looking at her directly. 

And when they are outside bumping to each other meant nothing for him. not saying a word and passing by her like he sees no one. 

Then it was a day when Hinata's father and sister, Hannah went to train in the mountains. She got home totally forgetting the matter. She was bored having nothing to do inside but too tired to go outside. Even though she didn't anything to do her mind was pre-occupied much. She didn't notice until she became all hungry. 

She made dinner but she didn't realize that she had made too much for herself. Now, she couldn't by herself that she decided to at least wait for Neji. She waited until it was passed the time. Her hunger was replaced with wiriness. She was upset but she understands. She started storing the meal she prepared when she heard the entrance door opened. She hurriedly went to check who it was. 

"Okairinasai!" she welcomes him back with a smile. Neji was aware that she had been alone in the house but he pretended like he didn't cared. He greeted her through his bow and just passed by her. Hinata was all blue that she wasn't able to say anything anymore. 

Walking through the corridor he noticed the kitchen's light were on and spotted the food that was never touch. He gets to the table and when Hinata came the atmosphere had already changed. 

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? You haven't eaten dinner!"

"Oh! That, I was wait…ing for you"

"BAKA" he shouted "Weren't you looking at the time? You should have taken dinner when I didn't show up after 30 min or an hour."

"I know…but I couldn't eat by myself that's why I…"

"Fine, then. Sit down!"

"Eh?"

"Sit down and I'll eat with you. I can't let you get to bed with an empty, can I?"

Hinata sat down and so did Neji. Although Neji was a bit yelling at her she was happy. It made her smile. 

And they ate together like the way they used to. Then they washed the dishes together too as Hinata insisted. "I'm happy…really happy. I don't know why but I'm happy that I don't want this time to go on." Hinata was thinking to herself. 

But too bad time did not stop for her. It's pass midnight that they just have to go to bed. 

From the kitchen they separated from the hallway. But before Neji can go far she called him. 

"Uh…Neji-san!"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you still gon'na be like that tomorrow or are you gon'na be cold again to me?"

"Hinata…?" he whispered as he sees Hinata's worried face. He was thinking, "Is she going to cry again? Don't" 

Hinata had his hand against her chest wanting to say something. He was alarmed. that before she can even say anything he told her…

"I'm sorry… if it troubled you. This pass few days I've been cold to you. See it has a reason."

"Reason…?"

"I did that for the best of us or may be for me… and I'm still going to be like that. Because that's the only thing I know to forget how I feel."

"Neji…"

"So please princess bare with me… Understand why I'm doing this."

Hinata was all quiet after getting his point. Then Neji walked towards her. She was conscious of him coming but she couldn't move. It was like his stare was keeping her to stay put. Neji had his hands into her shoulder and it made her shook a little. "I'll be over you soon… I promise," he whispered to her and kissed her in her forehead. 

Her eyes was kind'a teary when he left her in the hall. 


	5. Duty calls

Neji had been talling himself he can change. And it did not seem impossible.

The past few weeks the long-haired boy's attention was a bit noticeable towards Ten-ten. The last people talk about was that she probably have confessed to him. Trying to work it out is something Neji would seem to do.

A bright morning. The streets of Konoha were being covered with happy and not so happy people. But the warmth of the sun touching their faces always soothes the feeling. Store owners and keepers prepares for business. Shinobi's spreading through out the village running errands

Gai-sensei and his most beloved student, Rock Lee was taking their daily exercise in the forest. Shouting, "All for a Youthful Living." They stood on with their heads and had several push-ups. Then in the middle of their curl-ups some nin approached them. These nin claimed she was sent by the Hokage.

"Sorry for the intrusion but the 5th sent me. She summons your team to her office, Gai-sensei."

Rock Lee and Gai-sensei cluelessly stared at each other and both raised their shoulders. They followed the sent-nin when she moved out.

Neji's on his way to the hospital to pay a visit to Ten-ten. She was confined there because of the injuries she got from their last mission. I t wasn't very serious but it's something you just can put aside. Ever since then Neji runs an errand on checking up on her every once in awhile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better…"

Hyuuga gave an easing sigh. He was glad to hear she was feeling better from her own lips. He smiled warmly. There was this basket of fruits in the other table beside the window. Neji noticed them. He stood up and walked forward to the basket. He grabbed an apple. He reached over the apple to Ten-ten's direction.

"Better, huh? Then let's make it much better…"

"Eh?"

"How do you put this…ah! You know what they say? Well, an apple a day would keep the doctor away."

Ten-ten was almost surprise from the way Neji was acting. But it gave her a happy cheerful feeling inside. _Probably, it's because of what I told him._ She showed him a smile as her response.

The Byakugan-nin was peeling when someone suddenly came by the door. It was one of the medic-nin around. But he didn't look like he came to for the one in bed. The medic was sent by the Hokage too. The medic was in some hurry that he wanted to go right after he said his message. But he needed to bring Neji himself. But then Neji stayed a little bit more. He made him wait for him outside. He finished peeling the apple in a hurry. He left handling on Ten-ten's hand. And before he went he told her to get well soon.

Getting into the Hokage's office. He was panting opening the door. He was caught surprised to see Hinata inside. She was standing right beside his sensei. _What's she doing here? I feel awkward…no_. But he just wouldn't stand back. Staring he had tingling feeling and soon he was nervous. He felt this forbidden feeling coming a cross his senses all over again. He couldn't let himself. The expletive boy could not move a muscle. Everyone was waiting.

"Neji? What are you doing? Come in." held by the 5th with a bit chuffed voice. He shuffled but he managed to get a hold of himself. He entered on closing the door. Trying to avoid contact with the princess, Neji stood from a distance with Gai-sansei and Rock lee as a division.

"This must be sudden. Calling you for another mission after just finishing one," Tsunade-sama was sympathetic but she had a straight look on her face.

"But the situation is getting worst. Whether it's being cause by the Akatsuki, or Orochimaru, or someone else. At least THAT we need to know." The golden-haired Baa-chan frowned feeling the tension and responsibility in her back. Shizune-neechan looked at her and noticed her expression. She tapped her shoulders to put on a little comfort. Shizune bend over and whispered to the Master. Then after, she glanced a little at Hinata.

"Right…Now about Hinata Hyuuga. You might be wondering why she is here." She moved aside the folder on her desk. She put her hands under her chin after putting the together. "Ten-ten is till still in the hospital. But there is no reason for you to run by three. Kurenai handed over Hinata to your team to fill the spot for the meantime. Since her team is only on errand duties.

Princess Hinata gave a formal greeting and bowed to Gai-sensei. "I'll do my best," bold words from a very bashful personality. The sensei had tearful eyes. He was barely sniffing to tears. "Ou! Let's all do our best Hinata!" the youth spirited sensei exaggeratingly exclaimed patting Hinata's head. The always shy-nin was left a bit staggered. When she looked at the sensei he was doing thumbs up. He winked one of his eyes turning his face all glittering.

"Welcome to the team Hinata-san!" hailed by the young bushy eyebrows-nin. The younger version of his sensei indeed, doing the wink and the thumb thing. On the other hand, Neji was all quiet and snobbish on the other side of their line.

Tsunade-sama couldn't take much of their weirdness. She cleared her throat loud enough to be heard. It made get back to their senses and straighten up and stopped their eeriness.

"Let's continue…the mission. You must have heard the attack that happened two days ago on a town in the North. I sent Asuma's team to investigate for that purpose. However, last night we received a report. Another town was attacked but this time from the South."

"And you'll send us there then..." Gai assumed holding his chin in thought.

"Yes! Investigate everything that would help about this matter of incidents…"

Baa-chan gave a stern look at them and took a deep breath. "This might sound impossible but I'd hope you guys can avoid contact and battle with the unknown enemy. We can's afford that for are condition." The Hokage stood up facing the window. Her hands she put on her waist. "We are done…you can go now."

The three nin's went ahead of Gai-sensei who stayed. "But what about the village?" bushy-eyebrows-sensei made refuge. "Won't enemies try to attack?"

"If you are worried about Akatsuki, for now we can't worry. Their target is currently not here. I took that risk for him t take somehow both thing would be safe. Him and Konoha….So no, not yet."

The disturbance on the sensei's eyes disappeared. He paused for awhile and leave on with a quite satisfied answer. When Master Tsunade heard the sound of the door being closed, she had more moment to stare at the sky. She sat back to her chair gave a sigh, closed her eyes and rest her head on.


End file.
